


Responsibility and Fate

by eldritchastronaut



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 10:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritchastronaut/pseuds/eldritchastronaut
Summary: A rewrite of Sylvain's S-tier Support scene, except this time Sylvain is bi like he should be and Byleth responds like a normal human. Tried to take inspiration (and a few quotes) from the original scene, but also tried to make it my own.





	Responsibility and Fate

“Professor, I've been waiting for you awhile. I've just been out here watching the sky grow lighter.”

“Sorry.”

Sylvain shrugged and smiled. “It’s okay. I got here way too early.” He let out a contented sigh and stared out into the sunrise. “It's just a lot. For the past five years we've been fighting so goddamn hard, but it’s finally over. It's time for something new. So I've decided I want to take responsibility for my own fate.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow. “Fate?” He paused for a moment and continued. “More importantly, responsibility?” Sylvain laughed.

“Yeah, that’s right. I need to stop letting my crest define me. It’s time I defined myself for a change.” He turned to look Byleth in the eye. “I don’t want to marry a girl who wants me for my crest.”

“I’m sure you’ll find a nice girl to settle down with. I’ve noticed the way Mercedes looks at you.”

Sylvain turned red. “I mean, Mercedes’ great and all, but we’re just friends. I mean,” He took a deep breath and gave a nervous grin. “It’s not just girls I’ve been chasing you know. And right now. . .”

Byleth grinned softly. “And I thought Flayn was spreading rumors.” He took a step closer. “If you’re asking what I think you’re asking, yes.” He chuckled. “It’s not like I’m interested in making ‘crest babies’ after all.”

Sylvain put his hands behind his head. “So you heard about that, huh? Well, yeah. But uh, I’d be willing to give it a try?”

“Are you sure?” Byleth reached out his hand slightly. Sylvain quickly grasped it.

“Of course. Marry me. And if you want proof I’ll ask you every day until you know I’m sure. I’m done lying, especially to myself.”

Byleth smiled, pulling him closer. “It seems I love you too, so I suppose I’ll have to.”

Sylvain was beaming now. “I’ll do anything for you. When it comes to anyone else, I might as well be blind, deaf, and mute!”

“That seems a bit much.”

“Sorry. I’m just used to. . .well, you know. I’ve spent so long just, okay, shit, calming down. Sorry, I’m just over the moon about this. I’m just excited for this new life, you know? We fought, we won, we _ survived _. Now I’m ready to face it, with the perfect guy next to me. I just wanna spend the rest of my life like this.”

Byleth reached into his pocket, pulling out Jeralt’s old ring. “My father gave me this when he died. He told me to give it to someone I care for as much as he did my mother.” He reached out to grab Sylvain’s hand, sliding the ring on. “I want you to have it.”

The two leaned in, brown eyes meeting green, and as the world was still around them, the two shared a soft, silent kiss.


End file.
